Stranded
by intimatemoon
Summary: All of the X-men are stranded on a island and can't get off, meanwhile things are starting to change between the people.


Abby walks down the jet ramp with a handful of tools.

"Hey, how's it goin'" Logan said as he walks up to Abby with a beer in his hand.

"Still a lot of damage, but I think we can manage "Abby replied as she walked over to a table to set the tools down. Logan walks up to her.

"I guess we're goin' to have a little dance party tonight and just thought I would tell you."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll be there, but I might be a little late." Abby turned around and looked at Logan with a twinkle in her eyes as she replied. Logan looks at Abby, smiles, and then walks away from where he was leaning.

Abby unzips her tent, climbs in and re-zips the tent.

"Oh, what am I going to wear tonight to the party? I don't have any nice clothes… But I can make some." Abby said quietly to herself as she started to pick up different types of materials around her tent.

-5 to 10 minutes later-

"Ah, that should do it. Hope it looks good on me." Abby said out loud to herself.

"Oh I wonder when the party starts! Oh well I'll get dressed and go see if it has started yet." Abby said to herself as she started to undress.

-5 minutes later-

"Whoooooo Wheeeeee! I look good in these clothes!" Abby said quietly to herself.

Abby unzips her tent and steps out, turns around to re-zip the tent and starts to walk off to go find where the party is.

-1 minute later-

Abby walks into where the party is.

"Hey Abby, you look great, where did you get those clothes?" Asked Ice.

"I just made them… with my telekinesis." Abby replied with a grin of delight.

"You likey?" Abby asked

"Yah! I didn't know that you could do that!" Ice exclaimed.

"Yah, Isn't this supposed to be a dance party?" asked Abby.

"Yah, but Scott can't get the music player to start running. So I guess it will just be a small talking party." Ice replied with a sigh.

"Not if I can help it…" Abby said quieter this time as she started to walk over to where Scott was messing with the music player.

"Need some help?" Abby said with a smile on her face as she looked down upon Scott.

"No, I can fix this ol' piece of junk." Scott replied with a growl of anger at the machine.

"I think you do" Abby replied back as she crouched down beside Scott. Abby waves her hand over the music player.

"That should do the trick. Try to turn it on and see if it will play some music." Abby said as she stood up. Scott pushes the on button and a green light comes on.

"How'd you do that?" Scott asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Telekinesis." Abby replied with a smile on her face as she walked back over to Ice.

"Now put some music on!" Abby yelled to Scott. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Screamed the music player as everyone jumped at the sound of the music.

"I told you that I'd fix it." Abby said to Ice with a smirk on her face as she and Ice started dancing with everyone else.

"I see that you made it." Logan said startling Abby and Ice as he walked up to them.

"Yah, I decided that it would be nice to have a party and to just let loose." Abby replied to Logan.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Logan asked as he moved his eyes over Abby's body.

"I made them out of scraps of materials from around my tent. You like them?" Abby asked Logan.

"Yah… they sure are black, and leathery." Logan answered as he looks Abby over from head to toe. _Dang! She's really hot!_Logan thought.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ice whispered into Abby's ear then walks off.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Abby replied as Ice walked off. Abby and Logan start dancing to the music and talking.

-1 hour later-

Ice walks over to where Abby is sitting and sits next to her.

"Hey, how's the party goin' so far for you?" Asked Ice

"Just fine. Logan and I had a great time dancing. But wow does dancing that fast where you out." Abby replied.

"Ok, since it's getting later we're gonna slow things down a bit, so grab a partner." Scott said as he turned on some slower music and goes to dance with Jean.

"I wish I had someone who would want to dance SLOWLY with me." Abby said with a sigh.

"Yah, me to." Ice agreed with a sigh as she looked around. Logan walks up to Abby.

"May I have this dance?" Logan asked as he put his hand out toward Abby.

"Ummmm… Sure." Abby replied as a little smile appeared on her face and she started to blush a little, then she looked at Ice.

"Wish granted." Ice whispered so that only Abby could hear. Abby stands up and walks out onto the dance floor with Logan and starts to dance.

-3 minutes later-

"You're a good dancer" Abby said after a little while.

"Well, thank you." Logan replied. Abby laid her head against Logan's chest and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. _Wow! I think she likes me._ Logan thought as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laid his head gently on Abby's.

-1 hour later of slow dancing-

Abby walks over to the cooler that has all of the fruity and alcoholic drinks in it and takes two beers. Ice walks over to the cooler and takes out a beer for herself.

"Hay, how'd it go?" Ice asked Abby.

"How'd what go?" Abby said in a questioning voice with a smile.

"You and Logan… dancing, I saw you leaning your head against him, and your arms wrapped around him and his wrapped around you. It almost looked like you were going to fall asleep in his arms." Ice said quickly.

"You seem like it's such a big deal or something." Abby said as she looked at Ice with a funny look.

"Well… it does seem like you kinda of like… Love him or somethin'" Ice said as she made sure that Logan wasn't around them.

"Shut up." Abby said as she blushed a little.

"Ah ha! I knew that you liked him!" Ice exclaimed quietly so that Logan, who was now walking toward them couldn't hear.

"Hey, I have a beer for ya." Abby said as she handed him one.

"Thanks." Logan said as he took the beer and smiled at Abby.

"So you are enjoying the party?" Storm asked Abby as he walked up to them.

"Yah, it's been fun." Abby replied with a happy sigh.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Rogue said as she walked toward the tents.

"Me to" Storm said as she followed Rogue.

"See ya guys tomorrow" Jean and Scott both said as they walked past.

"You gonna go to bed to?" Ice asked Nightcrawler.

"Nah, I'll stay here for a little bit longer." Nightcrawler replied as he walked next to the 9 foot tall Ice.


End file.
